My Gentle Girl (Sasufemnaru)
by Harubaee
Summary: Naruto adalah mata-mata terhebat yang hidup mandiri bersama sang sepupu di Konoha. Siapa sangka perempuan manis nan menggemaskan sepertinya ialah keturunan Clan Namikaze yang merupakan orang penting di masa lampau dan memiliki sejuta rahasia. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya lelaki mesum yang berusaha mengacaukan kehidupan sempurnanya. "Dia adalah milikku." SASUFEMNARU Sasufemnaru!
1. Chapter 1

**My Gentle Girl**

Naruto

Rated: T+

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

Yaoi or boys love

 **Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, boring, and pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Have Fun...!**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau memberi alasan kenapa saya tidak memakai tokoh Naruko karena jujur saya tidak terlalu suka pasangan yang sudah saya rencanakan akan dipasangkan untuk Naruko jadi saya memlih OC dan juga ada alasan lainnya yang akan terjawab seiring ceiritanya berjalan. Dan tokoh Naruko sangat tidak cocok dengan gambaran saya jadi saya memakai Haruna. Gomen readers...**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

 **TAP**

.

.

 **TAP  
**.  
.

.

 **Cleck  
**.

.

.

 **TAP  
**.  
.

.

"Oh... Nar kau sudah sampai. Duduklah." Lelaki berusia sekitar 32 tahun, dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat ke atas, mata tajam musang nya seperti mengintimidasi penjahat kelas kakap.

Perempuan yang baru masuk tadi duduk di depan lelaki musang tersebut dengan tenang. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut kuning pirang cerah sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai, bibir tipis bewarna peach minta dikulum, iris sapphire yang manis, lembut, serta menggemaskan, dan kulit lembut halus bewarna tan seksi yang minta disentuh. Tubuh mungil yang tegap. Dia berkilau an di bawah lampu dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan luas dan megah tersebut. Bersinar tampak seperti malaikat tanpa sayap.

Lelaki musang menyerngitkan keningnya bingung setelah menengok an kepalanya kebelakang perempuan sapphire itu. "Dimana Haruna?" suara baritone tegas terdengar.

"Haruna menyusul, ia sedang berurusan dengan Tenten untuk melatih junior." Perempuan itu menyahut pelan dan lembut tanpa menghilangkan wibawanya.

Mengurut pelipis nya pusing, lelaki musang itu membuang benda nikotin yang sedari tadi bertengger dimulut nya. Menatap perempuan beriris sapphire frustasi. "Bocah itu benar-benar... Kapan dia berhenti layaknya sok pintar."

"Nyata nya Haru-chan memang pintar, dan dia salah satu anggota terbaik dan berhasil masuk **Anbu** tanpa ujicoba. Ingat itu **Saratobi-sama**." Ralat perempuan sapphire itu dengan tanpa nada kesal yang ditutupi.

"Ckckck... shitt!"

"Berhenti mengumpat sensei. Akan ku laporkan pada Kurenai-san nanti."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Saratobi-sama itu menampilkan ekspresi kesal. "Oke.. Oke.. ck. Kalian sepupu biadab." mengangkat tangan ke atas, membuat posisi seperti orang menyerah.

Menampilkan seringaian. "Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

.

.

"Ehem. Dimana Temari? Bukankah aku sudah bilang datang **'berenam'**." Kembali berekspresi datar dan menekankan kata berenam.

'Cih! Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.' batin perempuan beriris sapphire.

"Seperti biasa... Temari-nee sedang menangani dua pembuat onar." Santai... perempuan sapphire menyahut santai.

Lelaki Saratobi itu benar-benar terlihat frustasi. "Aku benar-benar heran bagaimana bisa **kakek tua itu** merekut kalian..."

"Itu tergantung..." menyeringai lagi. Perempuan sapphire menatap pintu sekilas lalu menutup mata. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti keriputmu bertambah."

 **CTACK**

Lelaki dari Clan Saratobi itu bersunggut kesal dengan muka yang memerah menahan marah sedangkan perempuan di depannya hanya tersenyum cantik seolah sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang dipikiran nya. "Mereka akan tiba." Menampilkan iris sapphire yang indah sebiru lautan luas samudra.

Benar saja setelah itu terdengar suara berisik yang diikuti pekikan nyaring, suara pukulan, dan teriakkan kencang bak di arena tinju.

 **CLECK**

"Aku sudah bilang! Uchiha Sasuke itu lebih hebat dari lelaki nanas itu!" Perempuan beriris aquamarine dan perempuan beriris emerald berteriak kesal.

"Hei! Nara Shikamaru itu lebih tampan dan jauh lebih pintar dari si pucat bermuka datar!" Perempuan berambut cepol dua juga berteriak tak kalah kesal.

Sedangkan dua wanita dibelakangnya yang satu berambut merah dengan gradasi jingga diujungnya dan perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang dikuncir empat berjalan santai namun tidak untuk wanita yang berkuncir empat. Ekspresinya sedang berkedut menahan kesal.

 **DUAGH**

"Awww~..."

"Bisakah kalian semua tenang. Lihat, kita sudah diruangan Asuma-san." perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang dikuncir empat, menghentikan perdebatan dan pembicaraan konyol di depan atasan mereka.

Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Asuma. "Sudah selesai?" Menatap tajam kesekitar. "Bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak membuat keributan?"

"Tergantung..."sambil menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang ingin Asuma tembak ke kepala bawahan-bawahan tengil nya.

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa, mau sampai kapan kalian begini. Ehhh... yak! HARUNA!" ceramah panjang terhenti karena salah satu bawahannya yang paling tengil menyelonong ke tempat penjual minum yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di pojok ruangan.

 **DRAK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KLENTANG**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi sesuatu ditendang diikuti benda berkaleng bersoda jatuh. Sebuah tangan berkulit putih seputih susu mengambil dan membuka kaleng itu.

Suara desissan minuman dan tegukkan orang minum entah mengapa menjadi pemandangan sangat erotis. Bagaimana leher itu bergerak naik turun dan bibir semerah buah delima mengecup lembut pinggir kaleng tersebut.

Haruna, perempuan berambut merah dengan jingga diujungnya yang dikuncir kuda asal-asalan menoleh menghadap mereka, menampilkan iris greynya menatap mereka dengan senyum meremehkan walaupun tertutup kaleng yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

Perempuan bermata aquamarine dengan rambut dikuncir kuda bewarna kuning pucat yang disisakan poni panjangnya menoleh ke arah Haruna. "Hoi! Kau Haru-chan!... ambilkan minuman ku juga." "Aku juga..."sahut perempuan beriris emerald sambil menganggukkan kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut seperti bunga sakura sebahu.

Haruna menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat dua tingkah kedua nee-san nya ini. Tapi, ia tetap mengambilkan minuman kesukaan mereka.

 **Hap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hap**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wuhh... refleks yang bagus." Yamanaka Ino perempuan bermata aquamarine dengan rambut dikuncir kuda bewarna kuning pucat yang disisakan poni panjangnya mengelus dada.

Aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Asuma, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengerling ke arah Haruna sang sepupu yang seperti kembaran. "Kalian!.. Bisakah kalian seri-..."

.

 **Hap**

.

Terpotong lagi, karena gerakan refleks nya menangkap minuman dari si grey. "To the point..." Haruna berbicara dengan nada datar sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto sang sepupu kembaran.

Asuma mengelus dada berusaha sabar dan mempertahankan wibawanya. "Kalian kesini akan ku beri tugas penting. Tugas ini disampaikan langsung oleh **kakek tua itu**."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "To the point..." nada yang sama keluar tapi lebih lembut dan manis, semanis orangnya.

.

.

"Kalian tahu _Taka Entertainment_ bukan?"

"Bukankah itu agensi yang cukup sukses di Konoha?" suara bernada malas keluar dari Sabaku Temari.

Asuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membenarkan. "Ya.. Seperti yang kalian tau, agensi itu cukup terkenal disini. Namun yang kalian tidak tau salah satu orang dalam sedang melakukan kecurangan dan tangan kanan Cuubi. Mafia sekaligus Yakuza terbesar di Asia yang menjadi buronan terbesar kita."

"Souka? Bagaimana bisa? Seperti nya itu tidak mungkin." Tenten... perempuan yang rambutnya dicepol dua membalas ragu.

"Hal seperti itu sudah mungkin di dunia ini. Kabarnya bantuan dana dari saham mereka yang turun diberikan oleh salah satu Yakuza." Naruto memberi tambahan penjelasan.

Temari menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Naruto membuat rambut kuning pucat dikuncir empatnya bergerak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau Naru?"

" **Saratobi-sama** sudah memberi kami tugas untuk menyelidiki agensi itu dari dalam. Dan yah... memang ternyata banyak kecurangan beserta keanehan disana."

"Maksudnya?" Sakura bertanya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Entah lah... data pemasukan yang tidak sesuai dengan pengeluaran..."

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Bukan kah itu sudah biasa? Korupsi... Hal yang lazim bukan." Ino menimpali.

"Masalah nya server keamanan yang mudah ditembus bahkan mungkin, tidak diberi sistem keamanan. Semua data perusahan kosong, yang penting pun itu nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada."

"Tapi keamanan diluar terlihat ketat seolah ada sesuatu yang berharga disana. Dan pemasukan perusahan itu 2x lipat dari pengeluaran. Seolah-olah dana mengalir bagi air terjun. Terus... tanpa henti. Pemasukan yang tidak sewajarnya dan pengeluaran yang biasa-biasa saja." Jelas Haruna panjang lebar.

"CEO nya pun mempunyai pendapatan yang fantastis tidak sesuai yang kita perkirakan. Data perusahan juga nihil ditangannya. Dari kata beberapa karyawan dia sering membuat pertemuan dengan klien . Tapi, yang kita dapatkan kan nol. Mereka tidak mempunyai kilen Yakuza dan data pesawat yang menyembunyikan identitasnya." Tambah Naruto.

"Yah... itu ganjil. Sangat ganjil." Ino setuju dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Kita selidiki di dalam perusahan bersih, karyawan nya pun bungkam tidak tahu. Rumah CEO nya pun bersih beserta laptop dan sever lainnya seolah memang disetting seperti itu." Haruna berbicara tegas.

Temari sang analisis mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa mereka berhubungan dengan Cuubi?" Pertanyaan itu menuai anggukan setuju dari mereka minus Naruto, Haruna, dan Asuma.

"Kalian masih ingat laporan misi di Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo enam bulan lalu? Dari data itu memiliki beberapa kecocokkan seperti pengeluaran dan rapat klien nya." Naruto menjawab Temari setelah meminum cappucino latte kaleng nya.

Ino menatap Naruto serius. "Jadi menurut Naru-chan klien Yakuza yang dimaksud bajingan tengik itu dia."

Naruto mengangguk mantap." Yap! Seperti nya itu mereka. Menurut ku pelakunya lebih dari satu orang dalam."

Sakura menyesap minumannya dalam. _"Yeah... I think like that."_

 _._

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

 **.**

" _Oke ladies_... sudah jelas kan mengenai hubungan misi kita kali ini?" Asuma bertepuk tangan keras berusaha mengembalikan ekstensi nya.

Mereka mengangguk kompak. "Oke misi kita kali ini adalah, menyamar masuk menjadi staff mereka. Kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, cari bukti, sadap servernya, cari pelaku, tangkap dan seret bawa mereka kembali. Kita harus bisa menaklukkan Cubbi." Asuma berkata tegas, penuh wibawa.

Haruna dan Naruto mendengus kesal. "Cihh.. kau Oji-san tua bangka, sangat gampang sekali memerintah." sarkas Haruna dan Asuma hanya bisa pasrah.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Urusan penyamaran dan identitas kami bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja... Semua sudah di urus departemen teknologi dan komunikasi."

"Temari dan Tenten, kalian akan menjadi manager. Sakura dan Ino kalian akan menjadi pelatih vokal. Dan _devil twins_... kalian akan menjadi asisten manager dan artis. Peran kalian disini sangat penting. Jika ada tenggang waktu cari informan dalam dan luar. Wakatta?"

"Tapi siapa yang akan kita tangani? Maksudku kita menjadi manager dan asisten bukan? Berati, kita akan terlibat dengan salah satu artis dari mereka." Ino mengkerutkan alis, bingung. Ucapan Ino menuai angukkan setuju kecuali Asuma, Naruto, dan Haruna.

"SHINOBI." Satu kata tegas dari Asuma membuat seisi ruangan hening seketika.

.  
"lie.. lie." Haruna menjawab dingin dan datar, penuh keteguhan.

Sakura dan Ino sontak memutar bola mata mereka bosan. "Oh ayolah Haru-chan... kapan lagi kami bisa mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini." Ino si penggoda ulung mencoba merayu Haruna dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan menatap Haruna.

Iris grey itu menyipit tajam, berusaha mengintimidasi Asuma. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Haruna, lebih baik kau menerimanya. Ini merupakan kerja sama dari 3 negara. Misi yang besar." Asuma mencoba merayu Haruna.

"Tiga negara?" Sakura bertanya.

"Konoha, Suna, dan Uzu. Kebetulan Uzugakure memiliki tujuan dan kerugian yang sama. Mereka dipihak kita."

"Sudah kuduga..." gumam Temari pelan.

"Bagaima-..."

"80%" Haruna memotong ucapan Asuma dengan serius.

"Hah?!" Spontan seluruh orang diruangan ini berteriak kecuali Naruto yang mengerlingkan matanya senang dan Haruna yang menatap Asuma datar.

Haruna berdecak kesal. "80%".

" _No.. No way_. Fifty fifty." Asuma menjawab setelah connect.

Ino bersunggut kesal. "Sensei yang benar saja?!"

"80 persen. Kami terima." Lanjutnya lagi.

Asuma tidak mau kalah."60 40, bagaimana?"

Temari memutar bola matanya malas, selalu seperti ini. "Sudahlah Asuma-san.. mengalah.. kau seperti anak kecil saja." Asuma menatap kesal Temari.

Sakura menyeringai melihat ekspresi Asuma ketika mendengar ucapan Temari. Nee-san nya yang satu itu memang terkadang bisa diajak bekerja sama. "Ayolah Asuma.. Jangan bercanda. Kami ini berenam." Bujuk Sakura.

"Ani... Bagaimana dengan 70, 30?" tawar Asuma lagi. Tenten yang diam sedari tadi angkat bicara. "Ini tiga negara, pasti sangat besar bukan? Jangan mencoba merampok kami."

"Oh... ayolah, ini adil 70 30."

"72 persen, atau cari yang lain." Naruto memutuskan kompak membuat ke lima orang minus Haruna dan Naruto di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Ino yang tidak terima berusaha memprotes."YAK! NAR-..."

"Oke deal..." potong Asuma senang tanpa menyadari seringaian Naruto dan Haruna.

Ino yang kesal ingin berkoar kembali sebelum senyuman dan tatapan Naruto menghentikan emosinya. "Kapan misi ini dimulai?"Naruto menatap Asuma langsung ke matanya.

"Besok... misinya akan dimulai besok. Dan pekerjaan kalian yang lain harus selesai hari ini **'juga'**." Asuma bergerak menyamankan duduknya.  
.

Ucapan Asuma sontak membuat suasana hening. Suasana diruangan itu berangsur-angsur tampak mencekam dengan aura yang keluar dari ke enam perempuan di depannya. Asuma yang menyadari hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa menyadari aura paling kelam di sebelah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tidak terganggu akan hal itu. 'Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik' batinnya antusias.  
.

.

.

.

.  
1  
.

.

.  
.

.

.  
2

.

.

.

.

.  
3-...

" **ARGHHHHH!..** "

.

.

Dan tepat setelah itu terdengar teriakan memekakan telinga keluar dari Asuma setelah bertatapan dengan mata beriris ruby terang dengan seringai di bibir kissable nya.

.

.

.

.

 **My Gentle Girl**

 **TBC**

 _Next Chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _"Shikamaru..."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Mendoukusei.."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Gaara.. bukankah ini aneh? Bagaimana bisa semuanya mengalami pergantian seperti ini?"_

 _._

 _._

 _."Aku tentu saja sudah."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Anbu.."_

.

.

OHAYO MINNA! VIE BALIK BAWA FF BARU LAGI. Hihihi maaf ya.. bukan lanjutin ff lain yang nganggur malah nambah pekerjaan lagi. Ini gimana? Bagus ga? Pasti aneh ya? Dan mm.. kalau ini responnya bagus bakal Vie lanjut ke tahap yang berikutnya. Jadi mohon reviewnya...

Untuk **It's nothing impossible** **yunjae** dan **Lucky Fans Sasufemnaru version** bakal saya update habis UAS ya.. entah itu bulan desember awal atau akhir, doain aja mudah-mudahan author ga sibuk.

 **Author note: Hinata akan main disini tapi tidak menjadi tokoh seperti Anbu karena tokoh Hinata yang feminim dan malu-malu, sangat tidak elit sekali bila tiba-tiba Hinata menjadi seperti yang ada di Genjutsunya Tenten saat tsukoyomi.**

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review ini cerita.

.

.

.

Arigatou^^

Don't forget to review, oke?^^


	2. Chapter 2: My perfect life

**_Previous Chapter_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _PROK_**

 ** _PROK_**

 ** _PROK_**

 ** _._**

 _"Oke ladies... sudah jelas kan mengenai hubungan misi kita kali ini?" Asuma bertepuk tangan keras berusaha mengembalikan ekstensi nya._

 _Mereka mengangguk kompak. "Oke misi kita kali ini adalah, menyamar masuk menjadi staff mereka. Kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, cari bukti, sadap servernya, cari pelaku, tangkap dan seret bawa mereka kembali. Kita harus bisa menaklukkan Cubbi." Asuma berkata tegas, penuh wibawa._

 _Haruna dan Naruto mendengus kesal. "Cihh.. kau Oji-san tua bangka, sangat gampang sekali memerintah." sarkas Haruna dan Asuma hanya bisa pasrah._

 _Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Urusan penyamaran dan identitas kami bagaimana?"_

 _"Tenang saja... Semua sudah di urus departemen teknologi dan komunikasi."_

 _"Temari dan Tenten, kalian akan menjadi manager. Sakura dan Ino kalian akan menjadi pelatih vokal. Dan devil twins... kalian akan menjadi asisten manager dan artis. Peran kalian disini sangat penting. Jika ada tenggang waktu cari informan dalam dan luar. Wakatta?"_

 _"Tapi siapa yang akan kita tangani? Maksudku kita menjadi manager dan asisten bukan? Berati, kita akan terlibat dengan salah satu artis dari mereka." Ino mengkerutkan alis, bingung. Ucapan Ino menuai angukkan setuju kecuali Asuma, Naruto, dan Haruna._

 _"SHINOBI." Satu kata tegas dari Asuma membuat seisi ruangan hening seketika._

 _.  
"lie.. lie." Haruna menjawab dingin dan datar, penuh keteguhan._

 _Sakura dan Ino sontak memutar bola mata mereka bosan. "Oh ayolah Haru-chan... kapan lagi kami bisa mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini." Ino si penggoda ulung mencoba merayu Haruna dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan menatap Haruna._

 _Iris grey itu menyipit tajam, berusaha mengintimidasi Asuma. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak."_

 _"Haruna, lebih baik kau menerimanya. Ini merupakan kerja sama dari 3 negara. Misi yang besar." Asuma mencoba merayu Haruna._

 _"Tiga negara?" Sakura bertanya._

 _"Konoha, Suna, dan Uzu. Kebetulan Uzugakure memiliki tujuan dan kerugian yang sama. Mereka dipihak kita."_

 _"Sudah kuduga..." gumam Temari pelan._

 _"Bagaima-..."_

 _"80%" Haruna memotong ucapan Asuma dengan serius._

 _"Hah?!" Spontan seluruh orang diruangan ini berteriak kecuali Naruto yang mengerlingkan matanya senang dan Haruna yang menatap Asuma datar._

 _Haruna berdecak kesal. "80%"._

 _"No...No way. Fifty fifty." Asuma menjawab setelah connect._

 _Ino bersunggut kesal. "Sensei yang benar saja?!"_

 _"80 persen. Kami terima." Lanjutnya lagi._

 _Asuma tidak mau kalah."60 40, bagaimana?"_

 _Temari memutar bola matanya malas, selalu seperti ini. "Sudahlah Asuma-san.. mengalah.. kau seperti anak kecil saja." Asuma menatap kesal Temari._

 _Sakura menyeringai melihat ekspresi Asuma ketika mendengar ucapan Temari. Nee-san nya yang satu itu memang terkadang bisa diajak bekerja sama. "Ayolah Asuma.. Jangan bercanda. Kami ini berenam." Bujuk Sakura._

 _"Ani... Bagaimana dengan 70, 30?" tawar Asuma lagi. Tenten yang diam sedari tadi angkat bicara. "Ini tiga negara, pasti sangat besar bukan? Jangan mencoba merampok kami."_

 _"Oh... ayolah, ini adil 70 30."_

 _"72 persen, atau cari yang lain." Naruto memutuskan kompak membuat ke lima orang minus Haruna dan Naruto di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto._

 _Ino yang tidak terima berusaha memprotes."YAK! NAR-..."_

 _"Oke deal..." potong Asuma senang tanpa menyadari seringaian Naruto dan Haruna._

 _Ino yang kesal ingin berkoar kembali sebelum senyuman dan tatapan Naruto menghentikan emosinya. "Kapan misi ini dimulai?"Naruto menatap Asuma langsung ke matanya._

 _"Besok... misinya akan dimulai besok. Dan pekerjaan kalian yang lain harus selesai hari ini_ _ **'juga'**_ _." Asuma bergerak menyamankan duduknya.  
._

 _Ucapan Asuma sontak membuat suasana hening. Suasana diruangan itu berangsur-angsur tampak mencekam dengan aura yang keluar dari ke enam perempuan di depannya. Asuma yang menyadari hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa menyadari aura paling kelam di sebelah Naruto._

 _Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tidak terganggu akan hal itu. 'Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik' batinnya antusias.  
._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.  
1  
._

 _._

 _.  
._

 _._

 _.  
2_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.  
3-..._

 _"_ _ **ARGHHHHH!..**_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _Dan tepat setelah itu terdengar teriakan memekakan telinga keluar dari Asuma setelah bertatapan dengan mata beriris ruby terang dengan seringai di bibir kissable nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **My Gentle Girl**

Naruto

Rated: T+

Pairing: Sasufemnaru

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

Genderswitch

 **Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, boring, and pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Have Fun...!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Banyak yang mempertanyakan Haruna. Jadi akan saya jawab sebelumnya. Haruna adalah sepupunya Naruto dari pihak ***, Haruna adalah sepupu yang memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan Naruto jadi kalau orang yang baru kenal dengan Naruto pasti akan mengira Haruna adalah Naruto yang berganti style.**

 **Ciri-ciri Haruna : Kulitnya putih bersih, rambut berwarna merah dengan ujung bewarna jingga sepunggung yang selalu dikuncir kuda (Naruto berambut kuning sepunggung yang biasa digerai atau dikuncir dua kanan dan kiri), tubuh sexy tinggi semampai, beriris grey tajam, bibir kissable semerah buah delima.**

 **Sifat: Pencampuran dari Sasuke dan Kurama. Dingin, datar, cuek, posesif/overprotective, jahil tingkat dewa, ketus, bermulut pedas, emosional tapi pandai menyembunyikan dibalik muka datar nya, cerewet pada saat tetentu, bukan tsundere tapi sulit menyampaikan perasaanya, dan yang lainnya akan terjawab dan ditermukan di chap-chap selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terlihat ke lima pria tengah beristirahat di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh kaca. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat terlihat seksi dan sangat menggoda para kaum hawa. Abs yang tercetak di kaos tipis mereka akan membuat gadis normal pasti gigit jari.

"Hah... hah... hah... lelah sekali hari ini." keluh pria bermuka pucat dan rambut kelewat klimis dengan diiringi helaan nafas berat.

Pria di sebelahnya, berambut panjang dengan iris indigo mengangguk setuju. "Yah... Kau benar Sai. Hah..." ia terengah juga.

"Dimana manager, Shikamaru?" Tanya pria bermata seperti panda dengan rambut semerah darah juga tato 'Ai' di keningnya kepada pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas dengan mata kuaci yang tampak malas hidup sedang melihat jam tangan mahalnya. "Sebentar lagi dia datang." jawabnya.

.

 **CLECK**

 **.**

 **TAP**

 **.**

 **TAP**

.

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka diikuti langkah kaki mendekat mengalihkan perhatian ke lima pria tamapan dan menggoda di ruangan itu. Menampakkan seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggukedatngannya, manager mereka yang bernama Yostuki Sobu.

"Konbawa~.. sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya orang itu ramah.

Pria yang dipanggil Shikamura menguap lebar, wajahnya terlihat mengantuk. "Apakah hari ini masih ada jadwal Nii-san?" tanya nya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Yang ditanya tersenyum ramah lagi. "Umm.. yeah. Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh beristirahat dan pulang."

Ucapan yang bagai surga itu membuat kelima pria disana merasa bahagia bahkan sang pria yang dipanggila Sai tadi merangkul orang disebelahnya yang benama Neji sok akarab jangan lupakan juga senyuman (entah itu tulus atau tidak) membuat yang dirangkul menepis kasar. "Yak! Sai berhenti menyentuh ku dan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Ketus Neji dan menatap sinis sambil menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Neji-nii..." rengek si pria klimis, Sai dengan manja. "Kau menjijikan, Sai." Pria dengan rambut hitam mirip pantat ayam? Atau bebek? berkulit putih pucat dan beriris onyx tajam memukau, menampilkan ekspresi jijik dengan muka datar. Yang di hina pun hanya menatap Yostuki Sobu senang plus senyuman yang selalu memikat para kaum hawa diluaran sana tanpa memperdulikan hinaan sang Ice Prince so richest~...

"Tapi..." ucap manager SHINOBI gantung.

"Kalian harus ingat, besok jadwal kalian akan lebih berat." Lanjut nya membuat semua pria di ruangan itu menghela nafas berat dan aura keluar muncul dari pria berambut pantat ayam itu. "Ya... apa boleh buat." Sai mengangkat bahu pasrah.

"Dan oh iya... untuk tiga atau empat bulan mendatang seperti yang kalian tahu akan ada manager sementara penggantiku selama cuti."

"Dan juga seperti pelatih vokal kalian akan digantikan."lanjut manager SHINOBI lagi. "Doushite desuka?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah... aku dengar pelatih vokal kalian izin cuti melahirkan." Semaunya mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu lagi... Kalian akan mendapatkan dua asisten yang akan membantu pekerjaan kalian."

"Ck... merepotkan saja." ucap pria berambut pantat ayam. "Iie... Iie.. Iie.." manager SHINOBI melambaikan satu jari telunjuk di depan mereka tanda tidak setuju. "Kau salah Sasuke." Ucap manager SHINOBI sambil bersedekap dada.

"Asal kalian semua tahu... pelatih vokal, asisten, dan manager pengganti nanti adalah perempuan-perempuan cantik dan muda." tambahnya yang membuat pria-pria disana tersenyum bahagia minus pria berambut pantat ayam yang dipanggil Sasuke itu sedang asik bermain handphone nya dengan muka datar menghiraukan ucapan manager SHINOBI.

"Hahaha... ayo kita bertaruh Shikamaru siapa yang paling memikat diantara kita dia yang menang." Sai menatap Shikamaru masih dengan senyuman aneh.

Shikamaru hanya mendecih kesal dan menguap lebar. "Hoamm.. Mendokusai. Baiklah... terserah kau saja Sai." Walaupun pada akhirnya ia menerima tantangan itu dan manager SHINOBI hanya menggeleng sekaligus tersenyum maklum dibuatnya.

Neji berdiri dan menghampiri pria bermata seperti panda dengan rambut semerah darah juga tato 'Ai' lalu berbisik pelan. "Garaa.. bukankah ini aneh? Bagaimana bisa semuanya mengalami pergantian seperti ini?" tanya nya heran.

Pria bermata seperti panda dengan rambut semerah darah juga tato 'Ai' yang dipanggil Garaa menoleh dan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah Neji... mungkin ini hanya kebetulan." jawab nya membuat Neji mengalihkan tatapannya menatap Sasuke yang sedang bermain handphone lagi dengan datar.

.

.

Dan yang tak mereka tau.. bahwa hari mereka yang monoton akan berubah. Menjadi berbeda, dipenuhi rasa senang, sedih, bahagia, tegang, dan terancam. Ya.. Hari esok tak kan sama lagi, mungkin? Siapapun dari kita tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi esok, bukan?

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

 **My Gentle Girl**

.

.

"Naru... apa maksud mu dengan 72% hah?! Demi Tuhan... kita ini berenam." Ino menarik rambut kuning pucatnya dan menatap Naruto frustasi. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis.

"Berisik kau, Ino!" keluh Haruna kesal.

.

 **DAK**

.

Ino dengan muka memerah memukul belakang kepala Haruna yang dihadiahi deathglare si 'setan' oleh Haruna. Ino yang tak mau kalah balas menatap Haruna sengit. Dan adu deathglare terjadi diantara mereka. "Sudahlah... Kalian ini memalukan. Kita ini masih di lobby." Lerai Naruto, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

Yap! mereka sekarang sedang di lobby departemen teknologi dan komunikasi. Untungnya suasana tidak terlalu ramai karena jam yang menunjukkan waktu makan siang dan beberapa karyawan memilih pergi ke cafetaria dibandingkan harus bercumbu dengan berkas laporan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disitu? Entahlah.. hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Haruna hentikan deathglare mu,dan Ino jangan memanggil ku begitu bodoh! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu." Tambah Naruto sambil memukul belakang kepala Ino kencang.

.

 **DAK**

.

"Ittai ~..." rintih Ino sambil memegang belakang kepala nya yang sakit, sedangkan Haruna hanya menatap Ino dengan ekspresi seringaian yang berkembang.

"Naru-chan bahkan dilihat dari segimana pun mukamu itu seperti anak remaja. Lagipula Naru-chan.. Haruna memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'Ino' padahal aku lebih tua darinya." Adu Ino dengan ekspresi memelas sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang dipukul Naruto kencang.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajarinya Yamanaka." Oke, jawaban Temari dengan nada kelam membungkam bibir seksi seorang Yamanaka Ino. "Kalian tahu Jii-san kan?" Naruto kembali meluruskan pembicaraan.

"Hubungannya?" tanya Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. "Dia sangat menyayangi kita bukan?" jelas Naruto dengan bertanya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Apa maksud mu Naru?" Sakura penasaran, ia menatap Naruto serius."Dia yang memberikan tugas ini bukan?"

Yang lain mengangguk bersama kecuali Haruna. "Kalian tahu Jii-san sangat menyayangi kita, dan dia akan memberikan keuntungan sebesar 18% jika kita bisa membuat Asuma sensei menerima tawaran kita."

Ucapan Naruto sontak membuat mereka kaget kecuali Haruna yang hanya berekspresi datar."Bahkan ia lebih menyayangi kita daripada anaknya sendiri. Khe khe khe.." tambah Haruna dengan kekehan mengerikan di bibirnya, membuat yang lainnya segera tersadar.

"Souka?! Berarti kita akan mendapatkan 90% untuk misi ini?!" tanya Ino tak percaya dan heboh. "Ha'i.. Ino." jawab Naruto ramah beserta cengiran andalannya.

"Haruna... tapi, apa Asuma sensei tahu?" Tanya Tenten. "Hm..." jawab Haruna ambigu tapi entah mengapa Tenten mengetahui arti dari gumaman itu.

Ino menatap Haruna penasaran. "Bagaimana ya... reaksi Asuma sensei kalau mengetahui hal ini?" Ino menatap ke depan menerawang, mencoba mencari gambaran.

Naruto menatap Ino dengan senyuman. "Entahlah.. yang pasti Kurenai sensei sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Untuk apa Kurenai sensei datang?" tanya Sakura. "Kita lihat saja nanti, dan ahh! lebih baik kalian menyelesaikan tugas kalian. Terutama kau Ino." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Ino yang menatapnya kaget.

"Ck.. bukan hanya aku saja Naru-chan. Sakura juga belum selesai."

Naruto menghela nafas, Ino dan yang lain tetap keras kepala memanggilnya dengan sebutan Naru-chan bahkan sepupunya Haruna yang menjadi tertua nomor dua setelah Temari-nee lagi. Benar-benar tidak ada kesopanannya, dan Naruto terlalu lelah untuk mengingatkan berulang-ulang.

"Iie.. aku sudah selesai, Inopig!" balas Sakura. Seketika Ino menatap ke arah Tenten."Aku sudah Ino, kau tahu aku tidak suka menunda tugas." jawab Tenten lembut.

Ino menatap Temari yang berdiri di sebelah Tenten dengan tatapan puppy eyes no jutsunya."Aku tentu saja sudah." Temari membalas datar dan cuek.

Ino pun menatap Naruto dan Haruna penuh harap. "Kalau mereka sudah tentu saja kami juga. Dan jangan meminta bantuan ku **Ino-chan** , karena aku harus berpatroli hari ini bersama Haruna." Naruto membalas tatapan Ino dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Seketika itu juga muka Ino pucat pasi dan berteriak heboh, sama persis seperti yang Sarutobi Asume lakukan. Namun, beda penyebabnya...

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

 **Side Story**

.

.

Disebuah ruangan gelap dan tempat berbeda terlihat seorang pria berusia 30an sedang menatap foto keenam perempuan cantik dan manis di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memegang wine terbaik dan termahal, ia menggoyangkan cangkirnya pelan, lalu menyesap nya secara perlahan.

Dia mengusap foto itu dengan seringai mematikan di bibir tebal seksinya. **"Anbu..."** desis pria itu dengan suara baritone diikuti dengan kekehan menyeramkan yang bergema keluar dari bibir tebal seksinya.

.

.

Kekehan yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Namun jika kau perhatikan lebih teliti ternyata yang sedang pria itu pegang adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gambar keenam perempuan berpakaian militer dengan senyuman manis minus perempuan disamping perempuan beriris sapphire yang terlihat paling manis diantara nya. Perempuan disampingnya hanya berekspresi datar.

..

.

.

.

Foto yang ternyata bergambar anggota Anbu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tenyata satu hal yang pasti, hari esok akan menjadi sangat berbeda. Dan tidak akan pernah sama dengan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Konichiwa~.. My Gentle Girl Sasufemnaru udah di post chapter 2 nya, semoga memuaskan dan maaf kalau kurang panjang. Ff saya yang lain lagi tahap pemrosesan, jadi mohon sabar.

.

.

Chapter 3 sudah jadi dan akan saya post kalau chapter ini review yang masuk memuaskan.

 **Saya ingin menjawab pertanyaan para reader di chap sebelumnya and Big Thanks To:**

 **Hinji** **:**

 **Terima kasih atas koreksinya dan review nya ^^, BL nya sudah saya ganti. Iya ini repost dari ff hunhan juga.. (hehehe) itu fic saya yang lain untuk penggemar Kpop. Ini lokasinya di Jepang itu kebawaan saya mengingat ini fic Jepang jadi saya malah nulis Jepang. Ini di Jepang bukan di Korea dan laporan minggu lalu itu seharusnya saya tulis Korea bukan Jepang (ga diedit, lupa). Yeoja dan ani juga kebawaan saya dalam menulis fic Korea, saya akan mengedit lebih teliti lagi, terima kasih koreksinya^^. Haruna itu buka pengganti Naruto, sekalilagi bukan pengganti. Haruna ini hanya menggantikan peran Naruko karena sebenarnya Haruna dan Naruto itu saudara yang memliki beberapa kemiripan sehingga sering dibilang kembaran. Dan kalau saya pakai Naruko itu berarti mereka adalah saudara kembar. Salam kenal^^**

 **Guest :**

 **Sudah dilanjut, Salam kenal^^ Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review...**

 **Avanrio11:**

 **Sudah dilanjut, Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ff saya yang abal ini... ^^**

 **Yuui:**

 **Ini lokasinya di Jepang itu kebawaan saya mengingat ini fic Jepang jadi saya malah nulis Jepang. Ini di Jepang bukan di Korea dan laporan minggu lalu itu seharusnya saya tulis Korea bukan Jepang (ga diedit, lupa). Yeoja dan ani juga kebawaan saya dalam menulis fic Korea, saya akan mengedit lebih teliti lagi, terima kasih koreksinya^^ dan salam kenal.**

 **Guest:**

 **Salam kenal^^ Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ff saya yang abal ini. Ini sudah dilanjut..^^ Terima kasih juga atas pujiannya...**

 **Aoi Itsuka:**

 **Anbu itu seperti agen Inteligent yang mencari informasi, terjun ke lapangan langsung, dan menangkap penjahat kakap kelas berat yang mengancam banyak orang. Identitas mereka dirahasiakan, biasanya hanya tertulis sebagai polisi atau tentara di kalangan umum. Namun Anbu disini tidak bekerja gratis kepada pemerintah, melainkan dibayar (mereka terdiri dari prajurit terlatih) untuk selebihnya bisa terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter... Salam kenal^^ Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review**

 **guestny guest:**

 **Salam kenal^^ Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ff saya yang abal ini. Ini sudah saya lanjut..^^ Semoga suka**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii:**

 **Ohh ya?! Berarti selera kita sama! Saya juga suka.. hehehe. Ini Sudah dilanjut, Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ff saya yang abal ini... ^^**

 **Syiki894:**

 **Ini sudah saya lanjut. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review^^ Salam kenal**

 **Rin SafOnyx:**

 **Ini sudah saya lanjut. Salam kenal^^ terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review..**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki:**

 **Mereka berenam itu sebatas rekan kerja tapi akrab diluar pekerjaan. Kecuali Haruna dan Naruto yang merupakan sepupu.** **Terima kasih atas koreksinya dan review nya ^^, BL nya sudah saya ganti. Haruna itu bukan Naruko, Haruna itu sepupu nya Naruto yang punya beberapa kemiripan dengan Naruto. Ciri-ciri Haruna sudah ada di atas ya...**

 **Aiko Vallery:**

 **Wahhh.. disemangatin! Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ^^. Ini sudah saya lanjut...**

 **choikim1310:**

 **Ya ampun saya benar-benar teledor! Yang benar rambut Temari itu bewarna kuning** **pucat yang dikuncir empat** **. Ya ampun saya hilaf... sampe nulis rambut hitam dikuncir setengah sebahu nya. Terima kasih atas koreksinya^^ aduh! Saya emang ceroboh kuadrat. Ini sebenarnya dai mimpi saya idenya, ciri-ciri Haruna ada di atas ya... Iya, soalnya saya ingin memperkenalkan karakter Haruna dulu.. tapi kedepan akan saya banyakkan Naruto dan Sasu Teme pantat ayamnya. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ^^**

 **Dan juga yang udah follow, favorite, dan baca ff ini termasuk sider (kalau ada). Mohon reviewnya meski hanya satu kata.**

* * *

 **Maaf tapi saya sudah mensetting Haruna dari awal ff ini terbentuk Saya punya alasan kenapa saya kasih nama Haruna dan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, terutama biar lebih antimainstream sepupu Naruto yang mirip sama dia namanya Haruna dan dia perempuan (karena biasanya pada pakai Naruko). Haruna itu sepupu nya Naruto tapi mreka memiliki beberapa kemiripan sehingga sering dibilang kembar. CLUE: Itachi, Kurama, dan Sasori akan saya munculkan, nanti dinext chap, sabar ya...**

 _PERTANYAAN: Ada yang mau ngasih saran buat couple nya Haruna siapa? Apa sesama profesi, spy? Tapi siapa? Atau boygroup yang lain? Terserah siapa dengan profesi yang mau tetap artis atau bukan terserah reader. Saya akan menerima semua saran reader... Yang menurut saya paling cocok bakal saya pakai. Kalau bisa ditambahkan gaya mereka pacaran dan pdkt gimana... gak etis kan kalau yang lain ada pasangan sedangkan Haruna tidak?_

.

.

.

Arigato^^

Don't forget to review, ne?^^


End file.
